Linda Maltinie
Appearances: Snowboard Kids, Snowboard Kids Plus, Snowboard Kids 2 *Japanese Name: Linda Maltinie ( リンダ・マルティーニ - RINDA MARUTĪNI ) *Gender: Female *Age: 11 (Snowboard Kids) 12 (Snowboard Kids 2) Linda is the energetic and spoiled daughter of the Maltinie Foundation's owner. She first visited Snow Town when she was seven years old for medical treatment, but chose to stay there with her servant after recovery. =Snowboard Kids= *English Voice: Lani Minella *Japanese Voice: Rio Natsuki *Speed: 2½ *Corner: 1½ *Trick: 1½ During an argument with Slash and Jam over which one of them is the fastest snowboarder, Linda calls her father to have him set up a tournament - The Maltinie Cup - to prove her superiority. Special Tricks Before attempting a Special Trick, make sure you hold the A button down until after you have entered the commands. "N" is the neutral position and "360°" means to rotate the joystick clockwise. *Whirligig: ←・→ *Linda Luxury: ←・→・N・↑・↓ *Linda Bourgeoisie: ↑・↓・↑・↓・N・← *Gorgeous Linda: ↑・↓・N・←・→・N・↑・↓ =Snowboard Kids Plus= *English Voice: None *Japanese Voice: Rio Natsuki *Speed: 2½ *Corner: 1½ *Trick: 1½ Implied to be the winner in the last game's competition, Linda is soon met by Nicole Couch, who wants to hold one of her own. Desperate to humilate her rival, Linda dares Nicole to eat peanuts with her eyes if she loses the tournament, in spite of physical impossibilities. Special Tricks Before attempting a Special Trick, make sure you hold the X button down until after you have entered the commands. "N" is the neutral position and "360°" means to rotate the joystick clockwise. *Linda Spin: ←・→ *Linda Luxury: ←・→・N・↑・↓ *Linda Bourgeoisie: ↑・↓・↑・↓・N・← *Gorgeous Linda: ↑・↓・N・←・→・N・↑・↓ =Snowboard Kids 2= *English Voice: Julie Noble *Japanese Voice: Rio Natsuki *Type: Speed *Speed: 4 *Control: 2 *Trick: 2 Trivia * Linda has red hair in the art of Snowboard Kids ''and cutscenes of ''Snowboard Kids Plus, but is a brunette in the actual game. In Snowboard Kids 2, ''she is a brunette in both art and gameplay.'' * Linda's loud, taunting laugh and foot-stamping tantrums are recurring themes in Snowboard Kids 2. * She is frequently targetted for mischef by Slash and Jam, although both are shown to be terrified of her when she is enraged. * Despite her young age, Linda features a visibly mature figure in all of her appearances. * Linda is the only member of the original cast to not be featured in SBK: Snowboard Kids. A new character, Brad, was changed into Brad Maltinie for the game's English Localization, making him her brother, although Linda herself does not appear. * In Snowboard Kids, Linda has a cheetah pattern theme outfit in the artworks but ingame model however it shows more being leopard patterned but in Snowboard Kids Plus it seems that it was rather fixed. * In Snowboard Kids Plus, Linda's alternative costumes contains other intriguing prints such as camo print and white tiger print. * Linda's halloween costume in Snowboard Kids 2 seems to take some inspiration from Queen Mab and Titania (SMT: Strange Journey) of the Shin Megami Tensei games. Gallery LindaSBK2.png|Linda's artwork in Snowboard Kids 2 Linda Maltinie (2).jpg|Summer Outfit in Snowboard Kids 2 Linda Maltinie (3).jpg|Halloween Costume in Snowboard Kids 2 Linda Maltinie (4).jpg|Space Outfit in Snowboard Kids 2 Chou Snowbow Kids (J) snap0001.jpg|Linda bypassing Jam, Slash, and a Pink Rabbit Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Speed Type Characters Category:Characters who are voiced by Lani Minella Category:Evolved Characters in SBK: Snowboard Kids